Restricted Area
Restricted Area, also known as , is a Western themed stage from Mega Man 6 that has Tomahawk Man as its boss. Description Mega Man begins in the wilderness, where four Coltons appear to be protecting the entrance of a base. There are some blocks in the beginning that can be destroyed as Power Mega Man, with one of them hiding an E Tank. Mega Man goes underground, where he faces a Metall Potton and other enemies. When returning to the surface, Eddie appears to give an item, and Mega Man ends in an area with a sunset and a ladder that can only be reached as Jet Mega Man. The lower path is the normal way, only having a few Skull Walkers and two small Life Energy items. The top path is filled with spikes and some lifts, contains one big Life Energy, Weapon Energy, and E Tank in the end of the path. After passing by one of the paths, Mega Man goes underground again and faces more enemies, including a second Metall Potton. After defeating it, there is another branching path. The top path is the standard, leading to the normal boss, and Proto Man is hidden in a room blocked by a destructible block, giving the Energy Balancer when found. The lower path leads to the Tomahawk Man possessing one of the Beat Plates. After the defeat of either boss, the palette of the stage changes and Mega Man obtains the Silver Tomahawk. Items One small energy capsule, two E-Tanks, Eddie, two large energy capsules, one large weapon energy capsule, Beat B-Parts, and the Energy Balancer. Enemies *'Sub-boss:' Metall Potton *Colton *Hotchkiss'n *Met *Molier *Power Slam *Shield Attacker GTR *Skull Walker *Teck *Twin Roader Other media In the Rockman 6 manga, Mega Man goes to America to stop Mr. X's robots in the local, getting in time to save a resisting robot from four Coltons. Mega Man destroys three of them and one escapes, leading him to Tomahawk Man's base. Mega Man faces Tomahawk Man in the entrance and is defeated, barely surviving the battle. After recovering, Rush reveals his new Power Adapter to Mega Man, and he finds an Energy Tank while testing it. He then makes use of the Jet and Power adaptors to easily pass by the base, finding Proto Man in the way and gaining the Energy Balancer. After recovering all his energy, he faces Tomahawk Man and manages to defeat him, freeing the area from his control and obtaining the first Beat Plate. Gallery MM6TomahawkManStageA1.png|Standard palette. MM6TomahawkManStageA2.png|Palette after Tomahawk Man's defeat. MM6TomahawkManEddie.png|Eddie. MM6TomahawkManStageB1.png|Standard palette. MM6TomahawkManStageB2.png|Alternative palette. MM6TomahawkManStageBlues.png|Proto Man giving the Energy Balancer. MM6TomahawkManSilverT.png|Tomahawk Man attacking with Silver Tomahawk. MM6TomahawkManFeather.png|Tomahawk Man attacking with feathers. R6TomahawkManBase.png|Tomahawk Man's base in the Rockman 6 manga. R6TomahawkManSunset.png|Tomahawk Man's base in the Rockman 6 manga. Video Trivia *This stage is similar to Napalm Man's, as they start outside with one kind of enemy, then go underground with the first underground room having one of the enemies from the start, continue underground a little more, go back outside, then soon go back underground, and fight the boss down there somewhere. Category:Mega Man 6 stages